Tsukishima
Tsukishima (月島 ''Tsukishima'') is one of the Protagonists in volume 3 of Hybrid Child. He is Kuroda and Seya's childhood friend, and is also Minister of the infamous Rebel Clan. Appearance Tsukishima has long light brown hair which is typically seen tied back in a ponytail. He isn't as tall as Kuroda or Seya, as he had a weak body as a child. As an adult, he grows more muscular but remains slender. He has light green eyes. Childhood He was considered to be a physically weak and sickly child, and had always been discouraged from playing with the other children, as his family feared he might over exert himself and fall ill. As a result of this, Tsukishima would often watch the other boys playing from a distance. One day Kuroda noticed Tsukishima and invited him to join him, Seya and the others. This was the basis of the close friendship between Tsukishima, Kuroda and Seya. Role as Minister and Seppuku Part three of the anime/manga begins shortly after the fall of Edo. Tsukishima's clan had been labelled as a rebel clan and were in danger of being wiped out. After finding out the news, Tsukishima had been appointed as one of the new clan ministers. He had been chosen, as Kuroda was quick to point out, because of his position of being born to an old minister, rather than chosen for any of his own personal qualities. This left Tsukishima with doubts over his ability to carry out his role, as he knew he was not naturally gifted with leadership qualties. When their clan was attacked by forces from Edo, Tsukishima was forced to take on a leadership role and command the clan forces under him in the ensuing war. However, the war ended up lost, and the clan found itself with the dilemma of having to protect itself and it's leader. It was expected that one of the clan's ministers would take responsibility and commit seppuku (ritual suicide). Doing so would mean that they had formally paid the price for the whole clan and it's leader and their enemies would be honour-bound to end the bloodshed there. As the other ministers had already died during the war, the responsibility to carry out seppuku fell on Tsukishima. Tsukishima's suicide saved the clan from extermination. Relationships Tsukishima became friends with Kuroda and Seya as a child when Kuroda caught him looking at the group and invited Tsukishima to come with them. He remained good friends with the two although they occasionally didn't get along (this was mostly between Tsukishima and Kuroda). Tsukishima often told Kuroda to "kill himself" or "commit suicide" even though it was only as a joke. This is taken to a new meaning when Tsukishima decides to commit suicide to save the clan and the lord. The night before the suicide, Kuroda comes to try and stop Tsukishima. In the end he is not able to stop the suicide but the two confess their love and sleep together before Tsukishima leaves early in the morning to take his own life. The two of them are the main couple of the last two episodes. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stub Articles